Terrain Editor/Objects tab
The functionality of the Objects Tab in the Terrain Editor = Objects Tab = Gameplay objects like player spawn points, AI functionality markers, and destructible blocking objects can be placed in the Objects tab. To place a gameplay object onto the terrain, Shift+Left Click on the terrain where you wish to place it. To alter specific settings about the object(s) you have placed, select their associated spawners, which appear as green flags on the terrain. Spawner Flags can be moved around on the terrain to a convenient location without impacting the location of their associated objects. Be sure to keep objects you wish to have attackable by all players as “ENEMYPLAYER” allegiance (default setting), such as resource blockers or destroyable debris. * Objects ** Search – Searches the list of Objects that are available for map placement. ** Map Objects Only – Displays a list of Objects that are currently placed onto the map. ** View Options – Displays the selection & view options panel so the user can toggle the display of various types of objects placed onto the map. * Preview, Tools, Options – Displays a preview of the Object the user has selected in the list. ** Spawner Prty – Allows the user to edit the properties of the currently selected spawner object on the terrain. *** Selected Spawner – Displays which spawner flag is currently selected for editing. *** Edit All Spawners – When checked, all edits made to the current spawner will carry over to all selected spawners. *** Undo Changes – Revert recent changes made to spawners. *** Initially Active – When checked, the spawner activates when the instance has launched. *** Max Subgroup Size – Maximum number of objects per spawn marker that can be present at one time. *** Spawn Count – Total number of spawner activations per instance before the object will no longer spawn. A designation of -1 means the object will continuously respawn. *** First Activation Delay – Amount of time that must pass before the spawner activates for the first time in the instance. *** Respawn Delay – Amount of time that must pass before the spawner activates again. *** Respawn at % dead – Percentage of health missing on current object(s) required before the spawner will attempt to respawn a new object. A 0 value will cause constant spawn trigger. *** Spawned Objects – Lists the objects that will be spawned by the currently selected spawner. *** Object Properties – Displays the name of the object that will be spawned by the currently selected spawner. *** Is Factory – (Not used in GreyGoo Project.) *** Spawn Type – (Not used in GreyGoo Project.) *** Spawn Chance – Sets the probability that the particular object selected will be spawned when there are multiple possible objects tied to one spawner. *** Level 1/2/3/4 – (Not used in GreyGoo Project.) *** Aggro Enabled (unit can attack) – When checked, the object/unit can attack if possible. *** Targetable – When checked, the object/unit can be targeted by direct attack. *** Invincible (non-attackable) – When checked, the object/unit cannot be attacked. ** Merge Spawners – Combines multiple currently selected spawner objects into a group with shared properties. ** Split Spawner – Separates grouped spawners. * Object Control – Displays settings and information for the currently selected object on the terrain. The spawn flag for the desired object must be selected to edit certain settings. * Name – Displays the name given to the specific object that is selected. The user is able to rename objects by typing in this field. ** ID – Lists a specific number identifier for the selected object on the terrain. ** Type – Displays the base object type for the selected object on the terrain. ** Allegiance – Represents the ‘team’ that the object will be placed on upon spawning. ENEMYPLAYER is the default setting required for objects that you wish to be attackable for all players on the map (such as destroyable debris or resource blockers). The allegiance setting refers to all players on the map and is only able to be changed on the Spawner Properties flag of an object. ** Pos XYZ – The specific X, Y, and Z position of the currently selected object on the terrain. ** Z Off – The distance of the object relative to terrain height. ** Ang XYZ – The X, Y, and Z angle of the currently selected object on the terrain. ** Color– Sets the object’s tint color and group. ** + – Adds a new color to the color list. ** Select All of Color – Selects all objects that are of the same color selected in the dropdown list or of the currently selected object. ** Ignore Height – Object ignores adjustments to terrain height. ** World Rotation – Objects selected can be rotated around a central point. * AI Marker Controls – Settings that determine which areas of a map the AI will perform certain actions on when playing, scouting, and defending. Refer to “AI Marker” specific section for more in-depth explanation. ** Factions (Beta, Human, Goo) – The faction of the AI player for which the selected AI marker will apply. ** Difficulty (Easy, Normal, Hard) – The difficulty level of the AI player for which the selected AI marker will apply. ** Priority – Variable by marker; Generally indicates the relative level of desire for the AI to fulfill the selected marker’s objectives. ** Score – Variable by marker; Generally indicates the relative amount of resources or units that the AI will dedicate to the selected marker. ** Range – Variable by marker; Generally indicates the area which the marker will impact. ** Show Ranges – Displays a visual indicator for the selected marker’s Range value. * SOB Objects – Displays a list of the currently placed objects on the terrain. ** Search - Search a list of currently placed objects on the terrain. * Alignment Tools – Used to transfer and apply the alignment aspects of one object to another. ** X, Y, and Z Pos – Transfers the X, Y and Z alignment of an object. ** Selected Min – The minimum alignment value of the first selected object. ** Selected Center – The center alignment value of the first selected object. ** Selected Max – The maximum alignment value of the first selected object. ** Dest Min – The minimum alignment value of the destination object. ** Dest Center – The center alignment value of the destination object. ** Dest Max – The maximum alignment value of the destination object. ** Align Height – Aligns multiple objects to a similar height as each other. ** Drop to Terrain – Places the object against the terrain. ** Alignment Mode – Enables Alignment mode and unlocks the editing of Alignment Rotation settings section for the currently selected object. ** Hide Move Gizmo – When checked, hides the movement arrows that display when an object is selected. ** Hide Rotate Gizmo – When checked, hides the rotation ring that display when an object is selected. ** Use World Space – Uses exact world coordinates rather than relative coordinates to dictate position. * Align Rotation – Object alignment settings which are enabled for editing when “Alignment Mode” under the Alignment section is checked. ** X, Y, & Z to X, 90°/180° – Aligns the object in the X, Y and Z axis with respect to X. ** X, Y, and Z to Y, 90°/180° – Aligns the object in the X, Y and Z axis with respect to Y. * X, Y, and Z to Z, 90°/180° – Aligns the object in the X, Y and Z axis with respect to Z. AI Marker Use Placement of gameplay objects under the Objects tab known as AI Markers will allow AI players to function properly on your custom map. You can place an AI Marker onto the terrain with Shift + Left click. Once an AI Marker has been placed, you can adjust the marker-specific options under the “AI Marker Controls” section in the Objects panel. * MARKER_PLAYER_START ** Indicates map start locations for both User and AI players. * MARKER_AI_SCOUT ** Indicates areas where AI players of any race selected will scout the area. ** A scout marker’s Priority will adjust the importance of scouting that marker when the AI is determining which action to take next. ** Resource Spigots and Start locations will always act as possible Scout areas in addition to any placed Scout Markers. ** AI players will choose the unit with which to scout based upon current and past interactions with the enemy player during the course of the game. * MARKER_AI_DEFENSIVE_AREA ** If Range, Priority, and Score are all set to 0, defensive markers can be used by Goo race AI players as a location that Mother Goo may use to escape from attackers. Can be placed on steep when utilized in this manner. ** Eligible Beta units in defensive areas will move to occupy any nearby open wall pillars if they are within range of the defensive area. ** Human AI Players which desire to construct turrets will attempt to build toward and place turrets within a Defensive Marker‘s range. ** If not set to 0, the Score value of a Defensive Marker will determine the strength of the AI Player’s desired force that will gather at the location. * MARKER_AI_HUB ** Used to indicate areas that Beta AI players will select from when deciding to place a power hub. ** Hub markers are selected and used based on proximity from the AI player’s Headquarters/start marker. ** Hub Markers require reasonable clearance for construction around them to ensure that no AI complications arise from lack of build space. ** These markers do not require the Range or Score values to be adjusted to function properly. * MARKER_AI_WALL ** Used to indicate wall pillar points for selected Beta or Human race AI players. ** MARKER_AI_WALL points must be placed within range of the AI player’s chosen MARKER_AI_DEFENSIVE_AREA in order for them to be valid build targets. ** A Range value of 1 means that the AI player will have wall gates available to them on that section of wall. A range value of 0 means that gates cannot be built on that wall area. ** Walls of the same score will be connected together. ** A Wall’s Priority rating will dictate the order in which it is built by the AI once it has selected to build a group of wall markers. * MARKER_AI_STAGING_AREA ** Marks areas that the AI player of any race selected will rally and gather its units before sending them to attack, scout, or perform any other specific function. ** All Brush areas on the map naturally act as Staging Area markers. ** These markers do not require the Range, Priority, or Score values to be adjusted to function properly. Tips for Effective AI Implementation * Remember that different AI Personalities will approach combat in different ways, and therefore may interpret AI Markers differently from one another based on their own in-game goals and priorities. * Don’t forget that you can make markers activate by difficulty as well as race. You can use this functionality to make your AI players behave progressively more skillful through the use of difficulty-specific AI Markers. For example, you could create advanced scouting locations that only an AI player of Hard difficulty level on your custom map will utilize. * Use carefully placed Defensive Markers to aid your AI players in creating a robust and well-constructed base area. Even though AI players will take desired defensive measures without the need for specific marker placement, judiciously placed defensive markers around a base could give your Human AI’s sentinel placement the tactical edge it needs to keep enemy players at bay. Category:Terrain Editor